Thoughtless
by Cambria Kilgannon
Summary: Johnny finds a raped woman left out in the snow. They share something in common, though it isn't just their violent tendencies. Will love be found, or will the battle between their demons get in between them?


Title: Thoughtless

Author: hpnjdevanescence

Chapter One.

Pre-note: Well, this account has been… how you say… DEAD. DEAD DEAD DEAD. And for that I must apologize. But hey, I'm back, and alive and kicking… and screaming and all sorts of other things. Anyway, let's get this party started.

Disclaimer: Johnny is not mine, unfortunately… but Wendy is! Huzzah!

-x-x-

The snow was falling thickly from the sky, the contrast of white against the dark grey sky blinding in the dim yellow light of the streetlamps. My steel-tipped boots plowed with ease through the deepening snow, though as I continued on, there were footsteps in the crisp snow, but they were not clear and defined. They gave the impression that the foots owner was trudging through the snow. The prints grew longer, the shadows inside them deepening… Why would anyone be walking around at three in the morning in the middle of winter? Better yet, who other than _myself_ would be walking around at this hour?

A chill wind whipped around, making the stubbly hair on my almost bald head stand on end. It might have just been that very wind that was making that high-pitched moaning, but this sounded for real. Being the notorious murderer in this neighborhood, I was capable of deciphering the difference between the sounds of the wind and the sound of a woman in great pain. Walking past a house with a tall fence, the sound came to a whimpering halt. I rose an eyebrow as I stood under a lamp post, and noticed that, in the footsteps (which included hands, too, as if the body was crawling rather than walking), there were small drips of blood. The ruts in the snow caused by this mysterious injured person were now wider, as if they were dragging themselves through the snow, the blood staining the snow heavily now. The person had turned and disappeared behind the fence, but she must have given up, as her feet were sticking out into the sidewalk. The sight that met my eyes was an unpleasant one; a young woman about the age of 24 with black hair was lying naked on the ground, cuts scattered all over her body. She looked like she had passed out right there on the spot, but it couldn't have been too long ago, for the blood that seemed to be coming from every orifice had not dyed all of the blood around her yet.

What most disturbed me, though, was that right off the bat, I knew she was raped. I doubt that the word "whore" etched into her back had anything to do with it. End sarcasm.

-x-x-

'Shit, my head…'

A cold wind sliced through my very bones as consciousness reached me at once. I felt my arms moving up to hug myself, and my body rolled over onto one side, the legs coming up to hide their knees in my self-embrace. My head was spinning, but I didn't have any kind of alcohol or drugs; 'what the hell happened last night?'

A creaking sound was heard from the other side of the… room? I'm in a room? Last I remember, I was outside, waiting for a bus to come… and the world went black as someone grasped me around the neck. I opened my eyes slowly and observed my new surroundings. The house I was in was very desolate; there were no decorations on the walls except for a few splotches of blood. A single bulb lighted the room, and as I turned my head around, there was a wall right behind me that seemed to be _painted_ with the crimson brown liquid. This did not scare me entirely; blood is not a new substance. What scared me more was that I had no clothes on, and my body had cuts and rips in the flesh all over.

The creaking sound came to a stop, and I turned my head around again. A rather tall man with a bald head (except for two long strips of hair in front of his face) and staring eyes was peering at me through the soft light. He was unnaturally skinny, with a somewhat pale face that wore a concerned look, though his clothes did not give off the impression that he actually cared. His posture was one of a man who would be expected to mind his Ps and Qs and dot all his Is and cross all his Ts. His eyes were still ripping through the dim light as his gaze remained on my face.

'Thank god,' I thought, 'He's not a pervert.' As I finished this thought, he spoke for the first time since I'd seen him.

"You're awake." He stated, his voice unpredictably soft. What a distinction to his visual nature!

"Why, yes. Yes I am." I replied, feeling a small smile twitch upon my features. This guy had to be messing with me: I'm a naked woman, probably in his house, and am at his mercy, and all he can do is comment on the fact that I'm 'awake'.

"You shouldn't get smart with me," he said, his voice becoming sharp all of a sudden, "I did save you, you know. You could have died out there."

"Well, that's very nice of you, Mister… err…" I looked up at him, hoping my eyes would do the talking for me.

"Johnny C., at your service, madam." He said, bowing deeply in mock reverence. "For short, you may call me Nny, but that's only if you'd like."

"I see." I tried to sit up a little, but had great difficulty doing so. My head spun worse than ever, pain shot through my body, and the world darkened almost immediately. Johnny placed a hand on my shoulder and pushed me back down.

"Oh, you're not going anywhere, I forgot to mention that." He said, a trace of an insane smile crashing onto his face. "No, you're staying here. I can't let you leave, not after I got your half-living body off the sidewalk… be grateful now and stay, hmm?"

-x-x-

End Chapter One.


End file.
